The Carnival
by Princess Casey
Summary: Forks High is having a Carnival, what will happen when the cullens are helping? this is my first fic so please be gentle. Rated T just in case. Read and Review please! :D
1. The Carnival

**This is my first fic and I hope you like it!!! (YAY for First!Fics! – Plate Captain)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Carnival**

**Lauren's POV**

Everyone is so excited about a stupid carnival in Forks. I don't get the big deal about it. Carnivals are so boring. The only good thing about it is all of the hot guys that are going to be there.

I really hope Tyler asks me to the carnival. Unless he decides to ask Bella again after nearly getting killed by Edward for asking the first time. I don't get why all of the guys in this school are so in love with her. I mean, what does she have that I don't? I am way hotter then she is by miles.

I can just imagine what my time at the carnival would be like if I went with Tyler. We would eat fairy floss and popcorn while walking through the rose gardens with a sunset in the background - even though you can't see the sun from behind all of the clouds - we would hire a paddle boat on the lake. We would talk about romantic things and when the sun is about to vanish he would lean in and……

Ding, ding, ding…… Ah, the stupid bell always goes off when the good parts are about to start. It's so annoying.

"Hey Lauren what are you doing it's time to go" Jessica said from right behind me making me jump and fall of my seat and onto the floor.

"Oh my God, are you OK?" she said trying to help me up to my feet. "I didn't mean to startle you it's just that it's time to go to lunch".

"Yep, I'm fine" I said, but when I stood up my head was spinning.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit" she said sounding really concerned.

"No I'm fine" she was looking at me really weird "really I'm fine, let's go" and on that note we left for lunch.

The day passed really slowly and I was mad because Tyler still hadn't asked me to the carnival. Jessica had said he was too nervous to ask me and that he would ask me when he was ready. But there was something very wrong about the way she said it that I couldn't put my finger on it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the day of the carnival and my friends and I were going together as a group because Tyler never got around to asking me out. So today was not what I had in mind.

Some of the kids at Forks High had signed on to help out with the carnival. So it will be very interesting to see what their jobs will be.

When we got there we were given a map of the carnival. All of the boys wanted to go and see the magic show first. So that's where we were headed first because I really didn't care where we went because it's always go to be boring.

When we got there, there was a big stage with red curtains. Most of the seats where already taken, but the boys managed to find seats up at the front. Just as we were sitting down the curtains opened and there were two people standing in the centre of the stage who just happened to be Edward and Bella.

"Do you guys see who are on the stage?" I said with giggles escaping my lips.

"Yeah, how did those two get dragged into this mess?" Jessica said trying to hold back her laughter too. "I mean Bella's going to make a fool of herself".

"Hey Tyler, how hot does Bella look in those bright red hot pants?" I heard Mike say with his eyes wide, not taking them off of Bella. "They're just so… so tight."

"Yeah I know" Tyler said with wide eyes just like Mike and I was shocked that he would agree. But the day's outrageous events did not end there.

* * *

**Next chapter: Mike attempts to help Edward in a magic trick, which ends badly… for Mike's dignity.**

* * *

This is not one of the best chapters because the events in this story will be funny. (They really are – Plate Captain)

I know it was short but there will be a few more chapters. (There had better be – Plate Captain)

And I would have never started this if it weren't for my friends Mademoiselle Kitty Bridgeta and Miss Plate Captain. So thank you for being so perfect and awesome and amazingly cool and terrific and wonderful and… and… sorry, but there are not enough words in the world to describe how amazingly cool you both are. Especially you, Captain, because Mademoiselle Kitty is so weird most of the time. Ain't that right, Bridgeta's Kitty? – By the one and the only, Plate Captain

And I hope you liked it. (Well, I did. So did Pan, Fletcher, Oshimaru, Adeola, Ornias, Dextharanel, Victoria and Elyra… who belong to ME! – Plate Captain)

!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!! Just because Plate Captain will send hordes of Yaoi!Smut comics after you if you don't.

:)


	2. Poor Mike

**Chapter 2 - Poor Mike**

**Mike's POV:**

Oh my God, I can't believe how hot Bella looks in her costume. Those skimpy red hot pants with the fishnet stockings and the red and black spaghetti strapped top that hugs her figure perfectly. I wasn't even paying attention to the magic show and neither was Tyler. We were both watching Bella and every move that she made.

Bella had tripped over a few times and one time she stuffed up a magic trick because she fell off of the stage. But she was so hot doing it.

"Look at her ass. Damn" I whispered to Tyler as Bella bent down to pick up a cloth that she had dropped on the ground. When I told Tyler he whistled and Bella looked up, just when you thought her face couldn't get any redder. But it did and gosh that was so sexy. Everything about her was so sexy.

And that was when I heard my name being called. I ignored it the first time, but whoever it was called for me again.

"Mike" Edward said in a cold voice and then I realized that he was standing right in front of me, glaring. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me.

"What are you all staring at?" I asked feeling self-conscious

"You just got asked to help in a magic act they were about to perform" squealed Lauren while jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

I sat there for a second thinking about me being up on the stage right next Bella.

Then Edward couldn't wait any longer and dragged me up the stairs and I could hear everybody trying to hold back their laughter while they stared at me being dragged. It felt really uncomfortable and I want to know what trick he was going to do. I hate to admit it but I was sort of scared. I heard Edward chuckle evilly in front of me.

I was now standing in between Bella and Edward. My eyes never coming off Bella and this seemed to piss off Edward because he was shaking slightly from rage. So I kept on staring knowing that it was pissing him off.

"Mike, we will need you to stand right here" he said while pointing to a spot on the ground. So I moved to where he pointed but he changed his mind and said "no not there, there" pointing to a different spot on the ground. I think he was messing with me and I did not like it.

"Now stand still because I'm going to put a blind fold on you so that you cannot see anything" Bella told me in her beautiful voice that I couldn't get enough of.

"Ok" was all that I could say and as I said it Bella moved behind me, taking out a black, velvet blind fold.

"Now this is a new trick that we are going to try that you have never seen being done before" Edward said to the audience. "We're not going to tell you what it is, so you will have to watch to find out" he added on quickly and I could tell that he was smirking even though I couldn't see him.

"Bella could you please go and get that board from over in the corner and bring it to me" Edward asked Bella.

"Sure, but why?" Bella asked quietly and suspiciously so nobody could hear her in the audience.

"Just go get it and you can wait and find out like everyone else is" Edward told her and I could sense that he was smiling. He was up to something.

"Edward what are you planning because if it is something that isn't nice, don't do it" Bella warned him.

"Don't worry Bella it'll be funny," Edward promised her.

"Hmm, right…" she said in a really low voice that I could hardly hear.

"Hey, could you like get on with the show because we're all dying to see this trick" someone in the audience yelled.

I then heard Bella dragging something heavy along the ground and then the sound stopped right in front of me.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Mike, Mike, Mike there's no need to be scared this won't hurt you… physically" Edward reassured me and that made me feel really scared.

"Now ladies and gentlemen feast your eyes on one of the best tricks you will ever see" Edward yelled dramatically to the audience. Then in one very quick moment, I heard ripping noises and the board in front of me hit the ground loudly. I felt a cold breeze pass over my body and a loud gasping noise coming from the audience.

"Oh my God, he's naked" screamed someone.

Wait… what?

"Mike Newton naked, ladies and gentlemen" Edward said while trying to hold back his laughter. That's when a big roar of laughter went through the crowed and I could pick out one person who was laughing the hardest and that was Tyler. I ripped my blind fold off and ran backstage. As I ran I could hear people talking, laughing and Bella yelling at Edward.

God this had to be the worst day of my life. Now I know why Edward said it wouldn't hurt me physically because he meant it would pound, punch and wound my dignity.

I quickly looked around to find some sort of clothing. Then I found a rack full of costumes. There was a ballerina outfit, a princess outfit, a mermaid one and a police outfit. Great I have to wear a costume all day, that's just fantastic. I picked up the police costume and looked at it critically. There wasn't enough material for it to be a complete outfit.

"Hey, put that on before anyone else sees you." Said Mrs. Coop while wheeling the costumes away. She was the supervisor of all the stage performances.

I nodded my head quickly and rushed out of sight and put the police costume on without looking at it. When I was fully dressed I looked behind me and was confronted by the sight of a shocked teenage boy wearing a stripper's outfit. The boy was me. I let out a surprised yelp and backed away from the mirror.

I sat in the corner of the janitor's closet, dreading the moment I would have to walk into the sight of everyone in Forks. It would be more humiliating than standing in front of all those people naked.

* * *

**Lauren's POV:**

Throughout the magic show Bella kept tripping over the flat surface of the stage, which was pretty funny. There was one time when she fell off the stage and I cracked up laughing and everyone looked at me in a weird way.

Another strange thing that was happening was whenever I looked over to Mike and Tyler they still had wide eyes, it was like they hadn't blinked since the show started. I don't think they were even watching the show, I think they were only watching Bella's ass. Which was kind of disturbing if you asked me? Why are men such dogs, drooling over girls? I mean guys should be more like girls because we girls are actually mature enough not to drooling in front of them because it is a total turn off. Except for Tyler he would look cute doing it if he was doing it to me.

I started watching again and I realized that Edward had an expression of someone who was seriously pissed off and was headed down the stairs calling Mikes name. This made me get excited.

"Mike" Edward said for about the third time, but I don't think Mike was listening.

"Mike" he said again. This time Mike looked around and said "What are you all staring at?"

I decided to answer because this was going to be really funny "You just got asked to help in a magic act they were about to perform" Edward hates mike so that's what made me excited.

Then when Mike didn't answer straight away Edward dragged Mike by the sleeve of his top up to the stage. He let go when they were in the centre of the stage. Then they put a blind fold on him.

"Now this is a new trick that we are going to try that you have never seen being done before" Edward said to us. "We're not going to tell you what it is, so you will have to watch to find out" he added on quickly with a smile on his face. NOW I knew he was up to something.

"Bella, could you please go and get that board from over in the corner and bring it to me" Edward asked Bella, while pointing to the back corner of the stage.

The two of them began to have a whispered conversation and it was starting to get really annoying. I turned to Jessica and said "This is annoying, can't they get on with the trick?"

"I know someone should say something" she said agreeing with me.

"Hey, could you like get on with the show because we're all dying to see this trick" someone from behind me yelled and with that Bella dragged a big board in front of Mike so we couldn't see him.

"Now ladies and gentlemen feast your eyes on one of the best tricks you will ever see" Edward yelled and quickly ducked behind the board and then stepped out, pushing the board to the ground.

Everything was dead quiet until someone broke it by yelling "Oh my God, he's naked".

Mike didn't move. He quickly looked down and then back to the audience.

"Mike Newton naked, ladies and gentlemen" Edward said while trying to hold back his laughter. He might be able to but we couldn't. Everyone that was watching broke out into laughter. We were all laughing so much that it hurt.

Mike quickly ran backstage while everyone was laughing. Even though it was really funny I kind of felt sorry for him.

"I hope you enjoyed our performance and good night" and on that note Edward left the stage laughing and Bella glaring at him while she followed.

Once we could stop laughing, we got out of our seats and headed for the rides and on our way I was thinking about the trick Edward do on Mike. I giggled because whenever I thought about it, it made me laugh.

I wanted to know how Edward got Mikes clothes off so fast. One minute they were there and then they weren't.

Maybe Mike was in on the trick, but I doubt it. Why would he embarrass himself in front of everyone?

God, this is going to drive me crazy all day.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:** Tyler and Eric find a kissing booth. what happens when Tyler kisses Rosalie?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**OK this was the first chapter that had an event in it.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to Plate Captain and Kitty Bridgeta. **

**And if i don't say this person i will get killed so Asper (lauren) thank you for your over exaggerated support.**

**I hope you liked it and keep reading because there are more fun chapters to come.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Kiss, Kiss, Splash, Splash

**Chapters 3 – Kiss, Kiss, Splash**

**Tyler's POV:**

It had been about two whole hours since anybody had seen Mike. After about an hour we went looking for him, but he was no where to be found. We probably had done about ten circuits of the carnival grounds before we finally gave up. We all sat down on a bench so we could catch our breath.

"So what do we do now?" Jessica asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"I have absolutely no idea" I said while closing my eyes.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Eric asked randomly.

"You of all people would be worrying about food at this exact point in time" I said chuckling a bit.

"Come on, I haven't eaten since we got here" Eric started to complain.

"Eric," Jessica said while patting him on the shoulder. "You just had two hot dogs and a large coke, ten minutes ago" she told him.

"But they were really small and half of one dropped on the ground" he was still complaining and I don't think he was going to stop until he got what he wanted.

"Fine, we will go get some food for the big baby and then we can go have fun" Lauren said. "We will try and find Mike again later, because I'm not going to waste my time anymore trying to find him" she added on with a sigh.

With that we all got up and stretched and went off in search of some food for the 'big baby' as Lauren had called him. The girls were talking about girly things that Eric and I did not want to listen to, so we let the girl's walk in front of us. Eric and I walked in silence because the only thing that Eric had on his mind was food, food and more food. While we were walking there was a big flashing pink sign that caught my attention. The sign said KISSING BOOTH! In big bold letters. I looked to see who was at the kissing booth; it was the goddess herself, Rosalie Hale.

"Hey dude, look over there!" I said nudging Eric in the arm softly.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked turning around in circles.

"Stop turning in circles and look over there" I said pointing to the kissing booth.

"Fine" Eric grumbled, not even caring and then "Oh. My. God!"

"I know now come on let's go!" I said pulling his arm

"But I'm hungry!" he complained. God, was he ever NOT hungry?

"Come on dude, this is a once in a lifetime chance!" I said, trying to convince him.

"But-"I didn't let him finish, because I knew he was just going to argue.

"How many times are we ever going to have a chance to kiss Rosalie Hale?" as I asked this, a dreamy look came over his face, with lust in his eyes and it looked like he wasn't all there.

"Eric, hello are you there?" I asked waving my hands in front of his face. When he didn't respond I hit on the face like a girl and said "Eric, snap out of it".

He then came back to the present and asked "What was that for?" I raised my eye brows at him "Right. So to the kissing booth?" he raised his arm and pointed in that direction.

"Uh huh" I barely bothered to reply because I was already in the line to get a ticket.

"Hey, wait for me" Eric called while running over to me.

The line was really long and most of the kids in the line were from Forks High. This didn't surprise me.

"Can you just imagine kissing her lips?" Eric asked me, forgetting how hungry he was. "I bet they're soft and moist. God I wonder what kind of lip gloss she has on, what do you think?"

"I don't know and I don't care, all I'm thinking about is how soft and moist her lips are going to be on mine" I said focusing my attention on Rosalie and that's when I realized who was standing next to her seat. It was Emmett and he was holding something in his big hand. I think it was a stopwatch, it looked like one anyway but what would he need a stopwatch for? Then it was confirmed that it's was a stopwatch because I realized what he was using it for. He was timing how long they kissed her for. I think he was only allowing about three seconds. Come on, that isn't much of a kiss and I want to get as much out of my $5 as I can.

There were only about five people in front of me and Eric. I was going to try and piss off Emmett by kissing her for as long as I possibly could.

As the line got shorter, I came closer to the front and that meant that I was one step closer to kissing the goddess herself. I couldn't wait any longer the suspense was killing me.

"Dude, we're nearly there. I'm so happy you talked me into this. It's going to be the best kiss we will ever have in our entire life" he said when there was one person in front of us. But finally I made my way to the front of the line and walked up the stairs and sat on the stool in front of Rosalie.

I leant forward closing my eyes and she did the same without closing her eyes. When my lips touched hers they were cold and they weren't soft at all. They were surprisingly hard, but it was as Eric put it the best kiss we will ever have in our entire life.

There was a voice that called my name but I kept kissing her. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I was pulled back. It was Emmett and he then said "didn't you hear me, I said times up" he was looking at me straight in the eyes and I was looking straight back at him and I swear I saw his eyes turn into flames.

"Let go of me" I said still staring him in the eyes and I was trying to sound tough.

"Not until you let go of her" he said in an angry tone.

"What happens if I don't want to, because I'm not finished?" I said still trying to sound tough.

Then suddenly I was picked up over his head and he carried me over to the lake. No, he wouldn't dare throw me into the water. But he did. The water was freezing cold and the bad thing was I was a weak swimmer.

Everyone was laughing and pointing at me. Now this was embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as what happened to Mike but it was still bad. I swam over to the water's edge, but I couldn't get out because it was too slippery, from the mud. I nearly fell back in for about the fifth time but a pair of warm soft hands grabbed mine. I looked up at the one who helped me when I finally made it out of the water and it was Lauren. She had a soft smile on her face while she handed me a cloth.

* * *

**Lauren's POV:**

God I was tired. We had been walking around and around and around, trying to look for mike. But we couldn't find him, it's like he vanished into thin air. So after about an hour we all collapsed on a bench under a tree so we could rest our legs.

"So what do we do now?" as Jess spoke, she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I have absolutely no idea" Tyler replied closing his eyes. He must be thinking of me because I sure was thinking of him.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Eric chose that moment to speak and interrupt my daydreams about Tyler. Damn and we were just getting to the goo.

"You of all people would be worrying about food at this exact point in time" I Tyler said and we all laughed.

"Come on, I haven't eaten since we got here" Eric complain, I hate it when he complains, it's so annoying.

Jess put her hand on his shoulder and said "Eric, you just had two hot dogs and a large coke, ten minutes ago" god Eric is such a pig. He could eat and eat and never get full.

"But they were really small and half of one dropped on the ground" god he's still complaining. I wanted to say "can't you just shut up', but that would be mean. So the only way for him to shut up was to give him what he wanted. "Fine, we will go get some food for the big baby and then we can go have fun, we will try and find Mike again later, because I'm not going to waste my time anymore trying to find him".

We all set out on a journey to find the food area, which was annoying because we just came from the food area and know we have to go all the way back across to the other side of the carnival grounds.

Jess and I were walking in front of the boys. I don't now why but I was happy because we could talk in private.

"What's, happening between you and Tyler?" great she just has to bring that up. Should I lie or tell the truth? I decided to tell the truth. I mean this was jess after all and if I trusted anyone, it was her.

"Well……about that……"

"Come on, Lauren don't stall, I know you like him".

""Yeah" I admitted "I do, but I don't know what he thinks of me. He's nice to me, yet he's nice to everyone. So that probably means that he thinks that I'm just a dumb blond. What do you think?"

"Yeah…." Jess muttered absently.

"Jess?" I asked waving my hands in front of her face. "You there? I asked you what you think."

"Oh, right" she smiled "I think your right."

"You think he thinks I'm a dumb blond?" I was insulted.

"No, no" she spoke quickly trying to cover her mistake, "speaking of the guys, where are they?"

I looked up expecting to see them in front of us but they weren't there. I know they hadn't passed us. So I scanned the stalls on either side of us, searching for anywhere they might have gone and then my eyes fell on a sign that said KISSING BOOTH in large capital letters

"I bet you five bucks they're in there", I said to Jess, pointing at the booth.

"Five dollars? That would be an abuse of my privileges as a student of forks high."

"Ten dollars?" I tried.

"Done" Jess agreed.

"So we'll just wait till they come out" I clarified.

"Assuming they're in there, yes"

We sat down on a couple of chairs, but we didn't have to wait long.

"Let go of me" I heard Tyler say from within the booth. I heard no more for a few seconds and then I saw Emmett walking to the lake carrying something over his shoulder. Wait….was that Tyler?

"Hey, Emmett's got Tyler and his carrying him to the lake" Jess said and she sounded exited.

"Thank you, captain obvious!"

I watched as Emmett reached the edge of the lake. He stopped for a second before throwing him into the water. Jess and I quickly hurried over to help him; I quickly ripped one side of the kissing booth curtain.

Attempting for about the fifth time to climb out of the water, I grabbed his hands and pulled him out and handed him the torn curtain, smiling.

"You owe me ten bucks" I called to Jess over my shoulder.

"Whatever" that made me laugh.

I turned back to Tyler and said "are you OK? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Just wet and cold. Thanks for helping me" that made me blush and I think I nearly went as Bella normally does.

"It was nothing" I said ducking my head down so he couldn't see my face. "Now, what happened?" I wanted to know and I was going to find out.

"Well, you see. Rosalie hale-"I didn't let him finish.

"Wait, you kissed Rosalie Hale?" I was getting a little mad now.

"Yes." He answered in a whisper.

"Why?" God, is that all I could come up with? Of course I know why, he's probably going to tell me 'Because it's Rosalie Hale, the hottest girl in school'. Which if you ask me, she isn't.

"Well, you see…" Now he's stalling. Great. Just spit it out, boy. "Yeah… well… EricmademedoithedaredmeandIcouldn'tsayno!"

… Huh?

"What?" I was really, mad now.

"Um, well you see what I said was, Eric made me do it. He dared me and I couldn't say no."

"Hey, Tyler, that is so not true!" Eric yelled from behind me. He was standing inches away from me and I could smell his breath that was unnaturally sweet.

"What happened, Eric?'

Well, it was firstly Tyler's idea. He convinced me to go with him. Because he said it would be a good experience." Oh really? I do not believe that. Tyler might have not been telling the complete truth, but it's not like he would do such a thing.

"Anything else?"

"Nope!" They both said popping the 'p'.

Oh well, I'll just have to torture them both later to get it out of them. I gave them a look, tossed my hair dramatically and turned around with Jessica to begin walking again.

"Can we get some food now?" Eric asked from behind me.

I wonder how Emmett was able to carry Tyler. I mean, he's huge, but Tyler's pretty big and he probably would have been struggling. Weird.

* * *

My apologies for being so late in updating, my dearies, but I have been staying at Mademoiselle Plate Captain's house (Who is typing right now, because my/her hands were tired) because my parents are in Malaysia and I have had Writer's Block which is EVIL!

Next chapter: Esme's cake stall :)

Please review, because if you don't then you will hoards of Yaoi!Smut comics and a snapping turtle, a wolf, a panda and a boy who is a fanatic about toys coming after you... YAY for Jonas Brothers... especially Kevin, because Kevin is the best, ain't that right Your Highness? - By Plate Captain.

Well I think Joe's better - Princess Casey

please review, because it makes me so happy and if you do i will send you a syber cookie!!!

and to lauren, i'm so sorry for not putting you in before, but i have now. so please review otherwise i will hunt you down at school and kill you. (just kidding)


	4. sorry

hay guys,

i'm really, really sorry that it is taking me so long to update this story, but i have a terrable disease and its called writers block.  
all of my firends have been trying to help me and it wasn't untill today that it finaly went. so i am really sorry about everthing and i will post the next chapter as soon as i finished writting it. so somethime next week i will update.

thank you so much to kitty bridgeta, plate captain, asper0-9, and all of my other amazing friends that helped me get rid of my writers block.

from princess casey

P.S. plaese don't forget to review my story because it makes me really happy and i'll give you a cyber cookie.


	5. Bam and the cake stall is gone!

**Lauren's POV**

BANG!

What the hell was that? It sounded like a bomb. I spun around and was confronted with a huge cloud of black smoke.

"Oh. My. God" I couldn't believe my eyes and I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't the only person that was standing completely still with a shocked expression on my face.

There was only one question going through my head at that moment and it was, how the fuck did this happen and who would do such a thing to a simple cake stall? I realized that the stall was Esme's. I got worried and I don't know why because why would I care about the Cullen's?

Even though she was really nice and everything, I still didn't really care.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled "What the hell happened to my cake stall?" It was Esme.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

1 hour earlier.

I can't believe how much fun I'm having. I never knew how much fun cooking could be. even though every ingredient that I have to use smells absolutely disgusting. It smells like dirt and rotten eggs. But in the end even though they smell bad, they still look really, really pretty.

Oh my god I'm sounding more like Alice every day. God she can rub off on someone really quickly.

Everyone seems to love my cakes and pies-thank god- so I must be making them right. Some people were even coming back for more, there was one boy that I recognized that kept coming back for more, I think his name was Eric and boy could he eat. I think he had, had about six cup cakes and about three pies.

I was in the middle of decorating some of the cup cakes that I had just got out of the oven when I saw Emmett running a little bit too fast for a human over to me. He had a huge smile on his face. Wait I know that smile, that was the same smile that he always put on when he was up to something.

What the hell is he up to? Wait forget I said that, I don't want to know, but I hope it isn't anything stupid that could get somebody hurt.

I was knocked out of my thoughts and back into reality when I heard Emmett's loud voice right next to my ear.

"Hi mum, how's the cake stall going" he said-more like yelled- and it looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I was curious as to what he would say, "and I'm having the time of my life" I smiled. My delight evident in my face.

"Nothing" I know that smile and he was lying to me.

"I know that smile. Emmett what are you up to?" he quickly wiped the smile off his face, but I could still see a little bit of it around the corners of his mouth.

"What smile, I'm not smiling?" he said in a confused tone that I knew was fake.

"Emmett you know you can't lie to me" I was being serious, but it didn't really matter he still broke out into a laughing fit.

"OK, OK. Have you heard what Edward did, everyone's talking about it" he said still laughing.

"No what has he done now, we don't have to move do we? If that's the case I'm going to kill him" I said in a warning voice.'

"Don't worry nothing like that, but he did strip that Mike Newton kid of his dignity" he said and I think he also said something that sounded like 'and his clothes' but I could barely make out what he said.

"What was that last part that you said?'' I asked glaring at him.

"Um.....well......you see......I have to go, see you later." He turned around and ran back the way he had come. What the hell had Edward done? I wanted to know and I was going to find out.

When he was out of sight I started decorating the cup cakes again. I heard a cough, but I ignored it. Someone coughed again and I turned around to see a big line of customers. Damn Emmett, now look what you've done! I walked to the counter and put a smile on my face.

"I'm so sorry, how can I help you?" I asked with an apologetic expression on my face.

When all of the customers were gone I decided to go look for Edward and see what he had done. I was about to leave when Eric walked up. Oh god he can't be serious, I've already lost count of how many he's eaten.

"Hi, can I please h-" I quickly cut him off because I really wanted to go find Edward and see what happened to Mike Newton.

"I'm sorry this stall is closed because I have to find someone" I said packing up my things.

"Oh……well do you want me to mind the stall until you get back?"he asked sounding very enthusiastic. Should I trust him? I don't think anything bad could happen while in gone.

"Um….OK, I'll be back soon" and with that I left in a hurry.

As I was walking I saw an antic stall and decided to have a look. There were some really pretty things like; a table, chairs, clocks, jewelry boxes and oh my god there was the most beautiful table cloth I had ever seen. It was white with gold trimming around the edges. I just had to have it. As I went to grab it an old lady grabbed it from under my hands.

"Hey I saw that first!" I said looking up at the old lady. Oh my god she really was old. Sorry I shouldn't discriminate other people just because I'm never going to be older then 26.

"To bad, I picked it up first" she said in a high squeaky voice.

"That was very rude" I said and I didn't realize that I was yelling until I had finished.

"Well that's no way to speak to your elders now is it? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she asked in her squeaky voice. If she really knew how old I am she wouldn't be saying that. Before she could say another word I grabbed onto the other end of the table cloth and yanked it out of her hands.

"Hey give that back or I'll call security" she warned me trying to sound intimidating.

"You don't scare me" I said in smug voice.

"That's it I'm calling security" with that she pulled out her phone and turned around.

I quickly pulled out my wallet and paid for it, then ran out of sight as quickly as I could, but not too quick so I looked abnormal.

I laughed all the way back to the stall. I was almost there when I heard something that sounded like an explosion. I started to walk faster and then I broke out into a run/jog. There was a huge cloud of smoke in the sky and there was a crowd starting to form. I pushed my way to the front and that's when I realized that the smoke was coming from…….MY CAKE STALL.

"What the hell happened to my cake stall?" I yelled at the top of my voice, everyone turned to look at me and then back to my stall.

Oh my god, I totally forgot, Eric was in there. I looked around trying to find him and then I spotted him standing still in shock, covered from head to toe in black dust. I ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, I knew it would be a bad idea" I apologized.

"It's OK, I'll be fine" he told me, but I didn't believe him.

"Oh I'm really, really sorry" I apologized again.

"It's OK, don't worry about it" he assured me.

"Are you sure you're OK? Oh my god what happened to your eyebrows?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about it" he assured her again.

"But there gone! Is there anything I can do for y-?" I stopped because I heard people laughing. I looked up to see Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper all standing behind one of the stall, laughing their heads off.

"Can you just wait here a second, I'll be right back" I said while I glared at the boys. I started to walk over to them. When I got there Edward, Jasper and Emmett had all disappeared and now only Carlisle stood there.

"Carlisle what the hell happened to my cake stall?" I yelled right in his face.

"hey I didn't do it they did it" he said pointing to nothing.

"Carlisle what are you pointing at?" I asked waiting for him to realize that no one was behind him.

"I'm pointing at Ed-" he stopped talking when he turned around. "Hey where did they go?"He asked confused.

"Carlisle I swear when we get home I'm going to-" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say.

"What, but I didn't do it, it was all Emmett's idea. I had nothing to do with it!" he tried to get himself out of it, but I didn't really care who did it or not.

"Where going to talk when we get home" I said and then I walked away.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Oh my god those cakes are so yummy. Esme is such a brilliant cook, she should go into business. They are so addicting, I need more. When everyone was gone I walked up to the stall.

"Hi can I please h-" I started to speak, but I was cut off.

"I'm sorry this stall is closed because I have to find someone" she said while she packed up. I was sad and I was about to walk away when I had a fantastic idea.

"Oh……well do you want me to mind the stall until you get back?" I said nearly jumping up and down.

"Um….OK, I'll be back soon" she said as she left in a hurry. She must really want to find that person. Now I started jumping up and down like an idiot. When I was finished I went behind the counter to see were everything was. There were cakes everywhere and the smell was absolutely mouth watering.

I picked up the closed sign and hung it out the front. Then I sat down with a cake in my hands and started to eat it.

"Eric what the hell are you doing?" at first I thought it was Esme but then I looked up and realized that it was only Ben and Angela.

"Um……nothing" I said wiping all of the icing off my face.

"Sure your not" he said with a smile.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"OK we have to go, see ya later" he said and they started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"Where going to the haunted house, don't ask me why because it wasn't my idea!" she grumbled and from the tone of her voice I could tell that she wasn't every excited about it.

"OK, see ya later" with that they left.

About ten minutes passed and I started to hear a mysterious ticking noise, I got up and looked around, but there was nothing, so I went out the front to look and that's when it happened, something exploded right in front of my face.

I screamed like a girl and ran away. People were looking at me wearied, it was probably because I screamed like a girl.

"Hey what the hell happened to your eyebrows?" it was Tyler and he was standing right in front of me with Lauren and Jessica on either side of him.

"Nothing" I said confused to why he would ask.

"Dude, there gone" he touched my face as he told me and it burned like hell.

"AW that hurt!" I told him and slapped his hand away. That's when I blacked out.

I woke up on the ground. There was a crowd of people around me but they weren't looking at me. I got up and was nearly knocked back to the ground by someone. It was Esme.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, I knew it would be a bad idea" she apologized.

"It's OK, I'll be fine" I told her, but apparently it wasn't enough.

"Oh I'm really, really sorry" I apologized again. Maybe this time she will listen to what I'm telling her. "It's ok, don't worry about it" I told her again.

"Are you sure you're ok? Oh my god what happened to your eyebrows?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about it" he assured her.

"But there gone! Is there anything I can do for y-?" she stopped what she was saying. Why did she stop? Oh well who cares.

"Can you just wait here a second, I'll be right back" she told me and then ran off. Oh well I'm going to go get a drink cause my head hurts and with that I walked away.

* * *

**AN: I am truly sorry for being so late. It has been a big week for me with all the homework I'm getting.**

**I'd like to thank kitty bridgeta and plate captain for helping me get over my writers block.**

**Thank you to asper0-9 for helping me is well writing the story.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own this so please don't sue!**

**Please, please review my chapter because it really does make me happy and if you do i'll give you a cyber cookie! :D**


	6. Screams

**_chapter 5_**

_**Lauren's POV**_

After the fire brigade came to put out the fire from Esme's cake stall, everyone gradually started to walk away. A lot of people were laughing at the sight of Eric as they walked past and that included Tyler, Jessica and I. I know it was mean but who cares, as long as I'm having fun it doesn't matter.

When we walked away we just kept walking in circles because we had nothing else to do. I was getting really, really bored and normally when I get bored I can get mad at the smallest things, so people better not upset me at the moment.

"Hey Lauren, what do you want to do?" Jessica asked.

I turned around to face her very, very slowly and I tried to smile sweetly at her, but I don't think that it worked because she took a step back.

"I don't know what I want to do and if I did we would have done it already because I am bored out of my mind! Is that a good enough answer for you?" when I started I was speaking softly but I couldn't hold back my anger any longer so I started yelling.

"God I was just asking, there's no need to yell" she said as she walked past me.

"Well then don't ask stupid questions" I said and I turned to face her again.

"What? That wasn't a stupid question. You're just angry because you're bored and now you're taking it out on me." How dare she yell at me? Does she know who I am? By now I noticed that there was a crowd forming around us. What, can't they mind their own business?

"So what if I take it out on you? I always take it out on you and you've never before, so why do you care now?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I care because.....because I've had enough of you pushing me around. I thought we were friends and I can't take anymore of your bullshit. You're such..........such a......" Oh so now she can't think of something to call me. This is probably the first time she's been at loss for words. Whenever there's gossip to be told you can't shut her up but when she trying to insult someone she can't. That's just pathetic.

"Come on just say it, I'm such a what? Come on say it" I screeched at her and I think I saw tears in her eyes. Oh God she's going to cry! I started to laugh, unable to hold it in because she was crying really crying.

I walked up to her so I was right in front of her face and said "Why the hell are you crying? Come on, tell me. I'm such a what?"

"YOUR SUCH A.....A.....BITCH!" She screamed at me and I swear she spat at me when she was yelling. Disgusting!

"EWW, you spat in my face. That is so disgusting" I said while I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"Just leave me alone!" with that she walked away, pushing through the crowd that had formed around us.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" I glared at them and they quickly disappeared.

When most people had left I decided to leave. I went to find somewhere to sit down. This day had started out perfect and I had planned the whole day, but now my plan was ruined. I was supposed to be all alone like I am now but with Tyler.

I found a bench and sat down. I leaned back to rest and then suddenly I heard a girl scream and someone else to. It sounded like it came from the haunted house. Maybe the rumors were true that the haunted house was much scarier than last year. Oh well, you wouldn't catch me going it to it.

I was starting to relax when someone ran past me screaming. They suddenly they came to a halt about ten feet away from me. It was a guy and he looked really familiar. I cracked up laughing because this was way too funny to keep in. I can't believe Jasper Hale screams like a girl!

* * *

_**Angela's POV**_

You can do this, you can do this. I chanted over and over again in my head. I was trying to calm myself down but I couldn't. I had this strange feeling in my stomach telling me that going into the haunted house was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. My body was tense and I was slightly shaking and I think that Ben could feel it because he stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Angela are you OK? because you're shaking?" Ben asked with concern written all over his face and in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied but I don't think that I convinced him very well.

"Angela, come on you can tell me" he said, putting his hands on my cheeks and they were so warm and soft.

"Fine," I knew I couldn't lie to him so I lowered my head and continued "do we really have to go to the haunted house?" he started laughing, so I quickly looked up at him. Why the hell was he laughing at me for?

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked as I stared into his eyes. He stopped laughing and pulled me into a hug while saying, "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at what you said. What do you mean, it's not like you're going to die in there and anyway I will be right by your side to protect you from any monsters that try to lay a hand on you I will attack them with my awesome karate moves," he said and he did a karate move at the end.

"Fine I'll go but you have to promise to never leave my side. Promise?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I promise now let's go" he said and took off towards the haunted house while dragging me along behind him.

We finally got there and the queue was huge. "The line is huge maybe we should come back later?" I asked and turned around to head back the way we came but Ben grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going? Because you know if we don't stay now we will have to come back later when it's dark and th-" I stopped him before he could go any further by saying "OK, OK we'll stay," because there was no way I was going to go in there when its dark you'll go in and it will be the same in there as outside. Meaning it would be super creepy.

"Don't worry I'll be there to protect you" he said and I knew he was telling the truth. He always knew how to calm me down when I'd scared or stressed, which happens a lot.

it took about fifteen minutes before we finally reached the front of the line and I could see how excited Ben was because he was bouncing up and down with a big grin spread across his face.

"Do we have to go in? It looks really, really dark and creepy in there" I sighed trying to find a way out of this. But I knew he wasn't going to budge. Once his mind is made up you can't change unless you try really hard, but I couldn't be bothered. I'd already come this far so what's the point in backing out now?

"NEXT!" the girl at the gate yelled and it sounded like she didn't like her job one bit. But who would want to stand there all day opening and closing a gate? I wouldn't so I didn't blame her.

"Come on Angela, it's our turn to go in" OH CRAP!

I closed my eyes and let Ben lead me into the dark mysterious building. It suddenly got colder then outside. Wait is that even possible?

"Hey, you know you can open your eyes. It's not that scary and if they're not open you can't see if anything will jump out at you. Then it will be twice as scary" he tried to convince me and I think that it was working.

"I know I can open my eyes but I'll take my chances and if I open my eyes I will have a nightmare about this place tonight and it will be all your fault" I said and I didn't realize that I was shaking until Ben started rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Please open your eyes, it really isn't as scary as you think it is. Please" he whispered in my ear and I could tell that he really wanted me to open my eyes. So I slowly, really slowly started to open my eyes. It was dark but not as dark as I thought it was going to be. I looked up from the ground and into his eyes. His eyes were full of emotions. They were calm and caring. This is what I love about him. He always knows how to make me feel better.

"You OK?" he asked as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be," I said looking around the room we were in. he cupped my face in between his hands and kissed me gently on the lips. It was soft and gentle. It was so sweet but filled with so much passion. After a minute we pulled apart and stared at each other.

"OK let's go so it will be over sooner," I said and he laughed. He took my hand and we went in further.

The further we went in the colder it felt. I felt strange and uncomfortable and it was getting darker too. I really didn't like this place and every corner that we turned, we came face to face with something really scary and every time I would scream. Ben was laughing his head off and each time I screamed his laughter grew louder.

"Can you please stop screaming?" he asked and his voice was shaking from all the laughter.

"I can't. This is why I wanted to keep my eyes shut in the first place" I said and looked in to his eyes. "Why did you make me come here? And how come you're not scared? Cause I feel like someone's watching me and it's creepy" I whispered and when I thought about someone watching me it made me shudder. He started laughing at me again for like the tenth time.

"Why are you laughing at me because it's not funny and not nice!" I pouted at him and he immediately stopped.

"Please don't look at me like that. No ones watching you or us besides for that camera over there in the corner but that's for security purposes only. So stop freaking out". He was probably right maybe I am just going crazy. But I still feel really strange. There's just something about this place.

"OK let keep going" I said and started pulling him along behind me.

It had been about ten or fifteen minutes and I was surprised that I hadn't screamed once. But this place still felt wrong. That's when I suddenly saw something move in the shadows behind us. I quickly grabbed Ben's arm and clung to it like my life was in danger. When I grabbed him he jumped and stopped.

"Are you OK? What happened?" he sounded and looked really worried and concerned.

"Yeah I'm OK, just don't let go" I warned him. He chuckled and said "how can I let go if you're the one holding onto me?"

We started walking and I started to see things moving in the shadows again. You're just seeing things, it's just your imagination, it's not real. I kept telling myself this over and over again. I tried closing and opening my eyes but it didn't help. I could still see something moving in the shadows and it was coming closer and closer.

The something brushed my shoulder and I screamed. It was so loud that it made Ben jump about a meter off the ground. I started to hyperventilate so Ben put his hands on my shoulders and said in a frantic voice "What's wrong? What happened? Are you OK, are you hurt?"

"I...saw...shadows...brushed...shoulder...then...screamed" I tried to tell him but I was to shocked to form a proper sentence.

"What are you trying to say? I can't understand you, take a deep breath and try to calm down" he rubbed his hands up and down my arms in a comforting motion.

When I was calm I tried again to tell him what happened. "I was trying to say that something brushed my shoulder and that's why I screamed. I swear something or someone touched my shoulder" he looked at me like I was crazy, so I quickly said "I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were" he said quickly defending himself.

"I know but you have a look on your face that's says you think I'm crazy" I said quietly folding my arms in front of my chest and looking at the floor.

"I do not think you're crazy. I would never" he said slowly.

"Whatever, this place is really starting to freak me out. I just want to get out of here and fast" I said and taking his hand and started to walk a little faster than before. How long does this maze go for? I think we have been in here for about forty-five minutes with things jumping out at us and other scary things. But the one thing that freaked me out the most was thing moving in the shadows and the thing that touched my shoulder.

We had to stop because those two big dummies jumped out at us and were blocking our way, so Ben thought that it was a good time to show off his new karate moves. When he finally got through with some good kicks and punches while saying something about protecting me, we entered a room that had a few lights everywhere so you could see. I started to hear something from behind me, so I let go of Bens arm and turned around. That's when all of the lights started to flicker. I screamed and I tried to find Ben but I couldn't. I searched everywhere in the dark but he wasn't there. Then suddenly the lights went back to normal and I was all alone.

I started to hear something again, it was a voice. It started off as a whisper but slowly became louder and louder until I could make out what it was saying. I started to get really scared because it was saying my name, like it was calling for me. God I really want to know where Ben is. I need him so bad.

I started to hyperventilate again. Something was watching me. Then suddenly something touched the back of my neck and moved down my arm. I turned around and screamed. The other person screamed back and suddenly ran out of the exit door. I was still screaming but stopped when I started to get dizzy and just before I blacked out I realized who the other person was. It was Jasper Hale. Everything suddenly went black and I couldn't fight it.

* * *

A/N: i am so so very sorry for being so late updating and i'm not going to make up some excuse like i was sick or anything like that because it's not very nice to lie. the real reason why is because i have been really lazy over the easter holidays.

anyway i have updated now and i have already started the next chapter so that wont take to long. i hope.

thank you to kitty bridgeta for editing my story. unlike you plate captain.

please reveiw even just to say good or bad i don't really care and i will give you a cyber cookie.

and if you reveiw i will send you this chapter in Jaspers POV if you want!!! :D

hope you liked it.

Disclaimers: No matter how many times I beg Santa, he never gives me the rights to Twilight for Christmas!


	7. Screams jasper's POV

**A/N: i know you had to review my story to read this chapter but i** **had so much fun writing it, so i have finally decided that i will put it up for all of you to read it. i really hope you like it!!!**

**On the 8th of may 2009 Daddy's** **Little Cannibal otherwise known as Stephanie, one of the best authors on FF was killed in a drunk driving accident. It was a sad way to leave this world at the age of 18 years old. i am so sorry to her friends and family for the loss of an amazing person. her stories touched a lot of people and she was a very friendly person. i love her stories and a lot of other people do to. once again i am very sorry.**

**Disclaimers: No matter how many times I beg Santa, he never gives me the rights to Twilight for Christmas!**  
**

* * *

**

**Special**

**JPOV**

Today has been so boring. Everyone except me was given a job. Not that I care, but still, walking around this place all by yourself can get really lonely. I did go to Alice a few times and when she got off for her lunch break we went to get something to eat. But that didn't last very long, seening as we don't actually eat.

I met up with Emmett when I saw him running away from something or running to something because a few minutes later something exploded and I heard Esme scream, even though I was on the other side of the carnival grounds.

After that I heard rumors going around that someone tried to kill Esme by blowing up her cake stall. But I had a feeling that Emmett had something to do with that. It sounded like one of Emmett's famous pranks.

I think my boredom was spreading to the other people around me. I did over hear a fight between Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and I think it was sort of my fault. It was something about Lauren being annoyed because she was bored, but I wasn't really listening.

I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I know what I can do to pass the time. This was going to be so much fun. I quickly ran off towards the haunted house in search of my first victim.

When I got there I was going to go through the front but the line was way too long, so I went around the back to the exit. When I went through the door it was pitch black but I could see fine. The humans wouldn't be able to see a thing though.

The room that I stood in was filled with snakes, spiders, cobwebs, dead bodies and all sorts of medieval torture devises. This was way better than last year's haunted house and if I wasn't a vampire I probably would have been scared. In each room there was a different scary theme. In room had they had witches and vampires. Which were totally unrealistic if you asked me because I am one. They had the classic vampires with the fangs, black and red capes that drink human blood. The last part was sort of true but the first part just made me laugh. Humans can be so imaginative sometimes.

I was trying to look for a victim for the best prank in the world that you will ever hear of that only I could pull off. Do you want to know why? You do? Well then I will tell you. I am the only person that can mess with other people's emotions.

Target spotted. God I was starting to sound a lot like Emmett. Now I realize why Emmett pulls pranks when he's bored. I decided to go for an easy target and the easiest target I found was………Angela Weber.

She was already scared but Ben was calming her down. When she was calm they went off and I took off after them lurking in the shadows.

Each corner they turned I sent a wave of fear to her and each time she would scream. It was so funny but I was trying not to laugh otherwise I would blow my cover and this whole prank would be ruined. So I tried to concentrate on Ben's feelings because they were very calm.

We were getting close to the last room so I decided to let her see me in the shadows again. I ran behind her and when she turned her head to see what it was, I ran in front of her. At this point in time she was clutching Ben's arm for her life.

This is so fun! Why haven't I done anything like this before? Maybe I could join Emmett. We could pull some sick pranks together. I quickly ran up behind her and brushed my hand over her shoulder, and then I quickly disappeared into the shadows.

She screamed and I laughed really softly so no human could possibly hear me. Ben jumped at her high pitched scream. Angela was clearly frightened, as she shreiked and hyperventilated. Ben rested his hands on her shoulders and said, evidently concerned, "what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok, are you hurt?"

"I….saw….shadows….brushed….shoulder….then….screamed," she stuttered.

"What are you trying to say? I can't understand you, take a deep breath and try to calm down," he rubbed her arms as he spoke.

"I was trying to say that something brushed against my shoulder and that's why I screamed. I swear something or someone touched my shoulder." She was right but I don't think he believed her and she could tell too because she yelled "I'm not crazy!" When Angela gave up she grabbed Ben's arm and started to pull him along.

I was starting to get really bored. I just had to do something before I died of boredom, if that's even possible. As they walked into a room filled with little lights everywhere an idea popped into my head. I went over to the light switch and started flicking them on and off. I left them off and went behind Angela again. I accidentally knocked Ben over in the process. This time I was going to make her so scared that she has to run out of here. When I touched the back of her neck and arm she stiffened and turned around.

As soon as she saw me she screamed. The fear in the room rose to an alarming height. I smiled for a second not understanding why I was feeling so fearful myself before something occurred to me.

"Oh, shit!" I hissed, not caring if they heard. What the hell had I just done?

I whipped around, because I was certain that there was something crawling up my back. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and, if I'd been alive, my heart would be pounding in my chest.

My breathing, though unnecessary, quickened and became shallow, and wave after wave of fear washed over me.

Rational thoughts disappeared, leaving only a single idea behind: run!

So that's what I did I turned and sprinted out of there, screaming at the top of my lungs. The tiny shred of myself that was present underneath the fear reminded me to run at human speed.

"Arghhh!" I yelled, sounding like a character in a movie. The aliens and witches are going to get me! Run faster………faster!

I reached the end of the line of stalls, safely away from the haunted house. I was quite confused.

"Why the hell am I screaming?" I asked myself and then out of no where I heard someone start to laugh. I turned around and was confronted by Lauren Mallory. Shit!

* * *

**A/N: i really hope you liked it.**

**i just finished the next chapter today so know i only have to type it up and then get my friend to edit it for me. so that will be up soon.**

**please review my story. if you write then you know how much they mean. they make you happy and you want to write more. so please review my story!!! :D**


	8. MOVE!

**_Chapter 6_** - (continued from the chapter screams)

**_Angela's POV_**

I woke up feeling a little light headed, on a plastic bed that was really uncomfortable. I must have knocked it on the ground when I blacked out. I looked around and realized that there was nobody in the room, so that means that no one came answer my questions and there were so many questions to be answered, liked I wanted to know what happened because the last thing I remember before everything went black was that I was screaming and someone ran out of the exit door. Who was it? I swear I know them from somewhere. UGH! This is driving me crazy! I have a feeling he went to my school. He had dirty blond hair and he was tall. He also screamed like a girl – that's something I won't forget.

I was just staring at the wall consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that someone had entered the room until they cleared their voice. I snapped around to the door where the noise had come from and there standing in front of the door was none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had a white coat on, a clipboard in his hands and was looking as sexy as always. Wait I shouldn't be thinking about him in that way. I mean he's like, I don't know, in his mid twenties, still he is not even close to my age and he's married and he has kids!

"Where am I?" good going moron couldn't you think of anything else to say? I mean it is obvious that you're in the medical clinic. How stupid can you get?

"You're at the medical clinic" the way he spoke was absolutely amazing it sounded like wind-chimes. I was lost in it, because it was so soft and sweet. I was brought back to reality when someone cleared their voice again.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" I asked snapping out of my daydream.

"I asked how you were feeling." He said slowly with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, well I'm fine now but when I first woke up I felt a little light headed but it's gone now. Umm can I just ask you a question?" he nodded so I continued, "well I was wondering how I got here" I asked, I felt a bit embarrassed and wondered if Ben had brought me in.

"Umm…….. I think a young boy named Ben found you unconscious and brought you here" he out his hand on my forehead to check my temperature and I flinched from his touch because it was very cold, yet also very comforting.

"Sorry" he mumbled when I flinched from his touch. He removed it too soon for my liking.

"Where did Ben go?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I'm not so sure-"he was cut off when Ben entered the room and said, "I'm right here Ang" he walked over to me and kissed my forehead, then sat in a chair next to me. He grabbed my hand gently and squeezed it. I turned and smiled at him and he returned my smile.

"So can I go now?" I asked because I really wanted to get out of this place because I really hate hospitals and this was close enough to one.

"Just a second. I've got one more question for you. What happened before you blacked out?" he asked looking up from his clipboard for about the second or third time.

"Umm……..well the last thing that I remember before I blacked out, was that there was a boy standing in front of my. He came out of nowhere. He had dirty blond hair and was tall. Then he screamed and ran out of the exit door. That's all I can remember at the moment" I told him, but then I suddenly remember where I know that boy from. How could I have not noticed something like this? I mean everyone knew his name. Jasper hale, I would have never thought that he would be scared of anything like that and I never thought that he would scream like a girl.

"Is that all? Do you remember anything else? Anything at all like who the person was?" he asked me. I was starting to feel like I was talking to a shrink or something. I realized after a minute that I hadn't answered his question so I quickly said, "oh sorry, umm……….I think. I'm not quite sure but I think that it was your son. Jasper hale" I wasn't certain though.

"Really? I wonder why he was in there. Oh well I'll ask him later. Ben do you know anything else?" he asked turning to Ben.

"No, I'm sorry" he apologized.

After another minute of silence all I could think about was getting out of here. So I asked, "Am I ok to go now?"

He looked at me and said, "Oh yes, sorry. Just be careful, ok because you may have a concussion. So if you start to feel light headed again or sick come back, ok?"

I slowly got off of the bed with a little help from Ben and Dr. Cullen. When I was standing up the right way again Ben was still holding onto my arm to support me in case I fell over. When he slowly let go of my arm I was unbalanced for a few seconds but then I regained it.

I thanked Dr. Cullen and walked out of the door with Ben by my side. I turned around and stood in his path.

"What?" Ben asked when I stopped him from going any further.

"Where were you?" I asked in a low sad voice that he would be able to just here because he promised, he promised that he would never leave my side in the haunted house and he broke that promise.

"Where was I when?" he asked and he was clearly confused.

"Where did you go when the lights in the haunted house started to flicker on and off? You just vanished into thin air and you left me all alone in there when you promised me that you would never leave my side" by this time I had tears rolling down my cheeks. He wiped them all away and then kissed me on the top of my head. He had to stretch up a little bit because he was shorter then me, but I don't really care.

"I'm really sorry. I know that I promised you that but you have to believe me when I tell you that I never intended on leaving you there. I really don't know what happened. All I remember is that when the lights started to flicker something knocked me out of the way and I fell straight through the curtains and I ended up somewhere near the start again. I tried to get back through the curtain but I couldn't so I ran as fast as I could back to where you where. When I found you, you were unconscious on the ground, so I took you to the medical clinic and waited for you to wake up. I really am sorry, so sorry" he said this with as much sorrow as he had.

"Oh, well I understand. It wasn't your fault" I said, coming closer to him as I said the last part, but there wasn't much space between us in the first place. When I spoke next my voice was only a whisper, "at least you can back for me. You are now officially my knight in shining amour. I love you" I kissed him with as much passion as I could put into the kiss, not caring if anyone saw us. He returned the kiss just as passionate. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat loudly. We broke away from each other and looked to our right. Big mistake!

"BENJAMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET US AT THE CAR ABOUT……" she looked down at her watch and then looked at us and continued, "TWO AND A HALF HOURS AGO! ME AND YOU FATHER HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"Well you see-"as soon as he started to tell his mother what had happened she interrupted.

"I DON'T CARE, GET YOUR ASS IN THAT CAR NOW!" she pointed to the car in the parking lot.

"But mum-"he started to complain but was cut off again.

"NO BUTS! NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" god I swear she could be in the military or something because man can she yell.

Ben didn't move or answer which made her even angrier if that was even possible, so she shrieked, "MOVE!!!" that made a lot of people jump around us and it made Ben run for his life to the car, trying to keep a fear distance from his mother. I could tell that he really was afraid of his mother and I didn't blame him because she scared the hell out of me too.

As Ben ran he called out to me saying, "Bye Ang, see you tomorrow. I love you" he quickly ducked inside the car followed by his mum and dad. I've never heard his dad speak only his mum.

The rest of the day was going to be really boring now. What am I supposed to do? Maybe I could hang out with Bella for a little bit. But she would probably be with Edward and I don't want to intrude. Oh well I guess I'll do something for a little bit then go home because all of my plans a ruined now.**

* * *

**

_**A/N:**_ THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU DID PLEASE REVIEW OR EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T CAN YOU STILL REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE THEM, THEY MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING AND IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO WRITE ONE WORD IF YOU WANT. AND I WILL ALSO GIVE YOU A CYBER COOKIE IF YOU DO.

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS AND THANK YOU TO MY FRIENDS FOR HELPING AND EDITING MY STORIES.

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER I LATE.

THERES ONE MORE THING I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS BEFORE I FINISH AND THAT IS THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING SOON BECAUSE SCHOOL WORK IS BECOMING DIFICULTE TO KEEP UP WITH AND WE HAVE YEAR 9 TESTS IN A FEW WEEKS, SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS BAD NEWS.

**_-Princess Casey!!! :D_**


	9. You can run but you can't hide

**Chapter 7- You can run but you can't hide.**

**Lauren's POV**

I walked away from jasper, laughing my head off at the expression on his face when he saw me. I wanted to try to find Jessica so I could tell her about what I saw and to apologize for how I acted before. Wait! Did I just say that? I did? Oh, well this will probably be the only time, I, Lauren Mallory, will say sorry to anyone ever again in my life.

It shouldn't be too hard to find her unless she's gone home. That thought quickly disappeared as fast as it came because over all of the noise around me I heard the one voice I was looking for. I followed the sound of her voice and laughter. I found her sitting with a big group of girls I have never seen before. They were all talking and laughing and crowded around a small table.

When I walked up to them, Jessica stopped laughing instantly and so did the others. When they realized that it was me their smiles disappeared and turned into glares. Why would they be glaring at me? I haven't done anything to them, or have I and I don't know about it? Wait hold on Jessica probably told them everything thing that has happened. Great, now I'm the big bad wolf and she's the little lamb.

I stood there for a minute in an awkward silence, with them all glaring at me. I can't take this anymore! I have to say something or she has to because I am going to explode soon if someone doesn't start talking. She was probably doing this on purpose because she knows I hate silence, especially awkward silences. I was about to say something but Jessica spoke instead.

"What do you want?" Jessica was clearly irritated by my presence because I could read it all over her face and her voice was dripping with frustration and irritation.

"Look Jess, we've been friends for a while and I don't want to lose our friendship now over something as stupid as me being bored. So can you please accept my apology and be my friend again?" I said, trying to put as much emotion into the word as I could.

She just stood there for a moment completely stunned at what I had just said. This was probably the first time in her life that she has ever heard me apologize, but apparently it wasn't good enough because she said, "I'm sorry what are you trying to say? I don't really understand". Oh God she has got to be kidding me! Can't she just accept my apology? This is already hard enough for me and she's trying to make it even harder.

Fine I guess I'm just going to have to say that word. I don't think I can say it. Oh get a hold of yourself Lauren, it's only a word. OK I'm going to say it, "fine… I'm," I looked down at my feet and in a very quiet whisper I said, "I'm… I'm… sorry".

"Pardon? I didn't hear that" she said wile leaning closer and putting her hand behind her ear so she could listen closer. I knew she had heard what I said, so now she was just trying to be a bitch, which she does best and it is really annoying.

"I said… I'm sorry! Happy?" I said louder then I expected, looking straight into her eyes.

"Much better" she said standing up straighter. An awkward silence fell over us. Again. It wasn't really quiet because, um hello, were at a carnival and have you ever been to a quiet carnival ever in your life? No, well neither have I.

"Well do you want to hang out with me and some of my friends? I'll introduce them to you. I swear they're really nice and you will get along with them all really, really well! I promise" oh God she's back to her normal self again. Great!

"Yeah, OK. Whatever!" I said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to meet her new group of friends. They were all looking at me as if I had something on my face. I quickly wiped my face just in case there was something there. But there wasn't. There were so many swear word that just wanted to come out of my mouth but I held them all back otherwise I would have to walk around this place by myself. Have you ever walked around a carnival by yourself? If you haven't then it's not that fun.

"OK guys this is Lauren" she gestured to me and then said, "and Lauren, this is Jane, Paige, Jacquie, Maddy, Kira, Rachael and Zachary" she pointed to each person as she said their name.

"Well now that, that's sorted would you like to help us make the plan?"A girl with dark brown hair asked. I couldn't remember what her name was, oh well.

"Um....what do you mean help make the plan? Plan for what?" What the hell are they on about? God I should just go home. Are they planning on breaking into a bank or something?

"Are we aloud to tell her about the plan or was it supposed to be a secret?" one of the other girls asked, looking at Jess. So I guess this whole thing was Jess's idea.

"Yeah, you can tell her I don't really care" Jess said while fiddling with her nails.

Jane I think her name was started to tell me all about this big plan of theirs but was interrupted before she was able to say three words by I think his name was Zackary.

"OK, so we all got really board so we decided that we needed to do something so we wouldn't go crazy so we started to make up this plan. And the plan is that we are going to sneak up on Dr. Carlisle Cullen when he's not looking and then we're going to ask him all sorts of questions. Doesn't that sound like so much fun?"He asked getting really excited about the whole thing. These people have problems. Big ones! I couldn't help but laugh at that plan. I mean what kind of people go sneaking around and spying just so they can ask a bunch of stupid questions. I was about to suggest something else we could do but they all got up and started to walk away before I had a chance.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life" I mumbled under my breath to low for any of them to hear. I hadn't moved so Jessica grabbed my upper arm and dragged me along behind them. I suddenly remembered what happened before I found them.

"Hey Jess, guess what happened about thirty minutes after we separated" I said forgetting about their stupid plan. I really had to tell her this. It was priceless!

"What?" she asked.

"Well after a while when I was getting tired of just walking around I decided to sit down for a bit on one of the benches. Then suddenly somebody came running down the small hill screaming like a girl at the top of their lungs. Anyway, when they stopped in front of me I realized who it was. It was Jasper Hale. The expression on his face was so funny." we both cracked up laugh when I finished telling her the story.

We hadn't realized that the others had stopped until we both crashed into them all and nearly fell over in the process. When I regained my balance I said, "What the hell did you stop for?"

"We stopped because we're hear" a girl with badly bleached hair stated. It was so bleached that it looked white.

"Where's here?" I asked in confusion while looking around at my surroundings.

"The medical clinic" she said slowly as if I was some retard. Why I am I even here with these pathetic people.

"Whose idea was this in the first place?" I asked because I wanted to know what kind of idiot would come up with something as ridiculous as this. They all ignored me and walked around to the back of the building, to the back door.

"Rude, just rude" I muttered under my breath as I followed after them.

They were all gathered around the back door when I finally reached them. Jess was in front opening the door very slowly so that it didn't make a sound. Once it was open they went in one by one after each other and left me standing outside by myself.

When I was walking around the front I saw Dr. Cullen fleeing the medical clinic quite fast glancing back to make sure he wasn't being followed. I watched as he walked- more like ran- away from the building. He was probably about 100 meters away when a loud bang came from behind me. I looked around to see Jess and her friends rushing through the front door. They looked around and when Jess's eyes landed on me she ran over and said, "Which way did he go?"

"Who?" I knew this would annoy her because she knew I knew who she was talking about.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen!" she yelled in my face.

"Oh him. Um… I don't know sorry. Good-bye" I said and started to walk off, but she caught my arm and spun me around.

"Yes you do now tell me1" this time she spat in my face when she yelled.

"Fine, he went that way" I said pointing the way he went.

"Thank you" she said and gestured for her friends to follow her. Soon they were all out of sight. I let out a sigh of relief and walked in the opposite direction.

What was it that my mum said I had to see? Oh yeah, I have to go see my little sister's play about something. Oh well at least that gives me something to do.

* * *

**A/N: I so sorry that it took me so long to update. It's been like seven months so I'm so sorry. I hand wrote it first and then I never got the time to type it up. I'm so, so sorry, I really am.**

**I still have to type up Carlisle's POV for this chapter because there's more to this story but it might be a while. I will try my hardest to update a lot quicker.**

**Thank you for reading my story and please review, it's not that hard even if you just write good or OK or bad whatever you want.**


End file.
